Shining Armor Hears A Human!
ChannelFiveRockz’s Movie Spoof of "Horton Hears A Who!". Cast *Horton the Elephant - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Morton - Timon (The Lion King) *Mayor Ned McDodd - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Sour Kangaroo - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Rudy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Vlad Vladikoff - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Tommy - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Katie - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sally O'Malley - Twilight Sparkle (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Mrs. Quilligan - Nala (The Lion King) *Dr. Mary Lou Larue - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Whoville Citizens - Various Humans (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Yummo Wickersham - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Wichersham Brothers - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Nool Animals - Various Animals (The Lion King, Brother Bear, Bambi, and The Jungle Book; etc.) Scenes # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 1 - Main Titles/Rolling Along/In the Cool of the Pool # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 2 - Class in Session/A Yelp for Help # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 3 - Community Standards # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 4 - High School Canterlot/Cutie Mark Crusaders/Family Tradition # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 5 - Keep it to Yourself # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 6 - Good News Only # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 7 - Cosmic Convergence # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 8 - Brainiest Brain/The Perfect Place # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 9 - Shining the Brave/Making Trouble # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 10 - Lighter than a Feather # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 11 - Weird Feelings # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 12 - Being Alone # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 13 - Evil Plans # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 14 - Summer Snow # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 15 - Timon Warns Shining/Code of Honor # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 16 - Mzingo Attack # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 17 - Warning High School Canterlot # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 18 - The Cloverfield # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 19 - Finding the Speck # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 20 - Under Attack # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 21 - Admit You're Wrong # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 22 - We Are Here/One More Voice # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 23 - Hearing the Humans/No Matter How Small # Shining Armor Hears A Human! part 24 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript * Shining Armor Hears A Human! Trailer/Transcript Movie used *Horton Hears a Who! Clip used *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Timon & Pumbaa *Dinosaur King *Oliver and Company *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar *The Lion Guard *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *The Jungle Book *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bambi *Bambi II Gallery Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as Horton the Elephant Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Morton Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Mayor Ned McDodd Shenzi-the-lion-king-14.8.jpg|Shenzi as Sour Kangaroo Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Rudy Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Vlad Vladikoff Kion.jpg|Kion as Tommy Young Kiara.png|Young Kiara as Katie Twilight_Sparkle_Equestria_Girls_smile.png|Human Twilight Sparkle as Sally O'Malley Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as Mrs. Quilligan Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Dr. Mary Lou Larue Humans.jpg|Various Humans as Whoville Citizens King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Yummo Wickersham Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|Monkeys in The Jungle Book as Wichersham Brothers Animals.png|Various Animals as Nool Animals Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Horton Hears A Who Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Horton Hears A Who Movies